syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 3
1919 Syracuse Herald- Fast Basketball Quintets Clash Tonight On Armory Court All-Syracuse Plays Opening Tilt Tonight; Kodak Five Of Rochester Will Be First Opponents Of Local Court Players; Both Teams Fast; Flower City Quintet Has Strong Array Of Court Talent With four former Syracuse University basketball stars and a Georgetown star in its lineup, the All-Syracuse quintet will open the season Wednesday night on the court at the State Armory when they line up against the fast Kodak team of Rochester. Two practice sessions have been held by the Syracuse players this week and they are confident that the Flower City athletes will be on the short end of the score when the final whistle blows. Manager Crisp had his men in excellent form and is anxious to start the winter campaign with a victory. Rafter, Schwarzer, Crisp and Casey are well known to the basketball fans of Syracuse and need no introduction. Schwarzer has completed his college course as far as athletics are concerned, and reported for the first time Monday. For three years these four men were members of Syracuse University basketball teams which made a record on the court which will stand for some time to come. An unusual feature is that three of the four men were captains of Orange fives. Jim Tormey made a splendid record for himself while a student at Georgetown several years ago. For the last few years he has been a member of the Assumption Catholic Union team, acting as coach and playing some of the contests. Rochester is said to have an exceptionally strong team and hopes to register a decisive victory over the former college basket tossers. Members of the Rochester team arrived late this afternoon. Following the game there will be dancing. Paul Steinberg will referee the game. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, rg, Crisp, lg. KODAKS: Brightman, rf, Houghton, lf, Thompson, c, Benzoni, rg, Jones, lg. Syracuse Post Standard- Basketball Season Opens Tonight All-Syracuse Meets Fast Court Rivals In Opening Game; Rochester Kodaks Composed Of Brilliant Aggregation Of Stars Capable Of Playing High-Class Game; Expect Record Attendance; Interest In Contest Reaches High Pitch- Both Teams Composed Of Former College Stars Five of the best basketball players in this section of the country- the All-Syracuse quintet- will open the season tonight at the State Armory against the formidable Kodak five of Rochester. In the lineup of the Syracuse team will be found Billy Rafter, a former Orange forward, and Jim Tormey, who made a reputation during his college career at Georgetown University. Joe Schwarzer, whose dazzling play has been a source of keen delight to his many admirers for the past five seasons, will play center, while Wilbur Crisp and Jim Casey, two of the most consistent guards that ever wore Syracuse University uniforms, will play the defensive positions. Wilbur Crisp, manager of the team, twice captained the Orange quintet. Rafter also piloted the team through one successful season. Schwarzer is considered one of the greatest all around centers in this section of the country. He is an accurate passer, exceedingly fast and an almost certain basket shooter. Tormey played brilliant basketball while in college and his work during the past three or four years, since he graduated from Georgetown, has been the subject of much favorable comment. Casey is a most dependable guard. Coach Eddie Dollard of the varsity quintet recently declared that he was a basketball player of unusual ability and capable of holding a position with the best teams in the country. Pitted against this array of talent will be one of the most powerful teams in Central New York. The Kodaks have won an enviable reputation in basketball circles and that they will force the All-Syracuse five to travel at its fastest gait to win is a foregone conclusion. On the Rochester team are such stars as Houghton, formerly of Union; Benzoni, a Colgate expert of three years ago; Jack Brightman and other luminaries of the great indoor winter pastime. Arrangements have been made at the armory to handle a capacity attendance, as interest in the game has reached a high pitch and it is predicted that the contest will attract one of the largest crowds that ever saw a basketball game in Syracuse. The game will be played under the auspice of C.N.G.N.Y. Captain Edward M. McCabe has been active in the movement to give Syracuse the best basketball team in this section of the country. The Rochester players will arrive this afternoon and will be taken to the armory in order that they may have an opportunity of practicing on the court before their battle with Crisp’s athletes. The invaders have been working out for three weeks and have played two games since their season opened. They have yet to taste defeat, but the All-Syracuse team is hopeful of being the first to turn the trick. After the big game there will be dancing for those who wish to take advantage of the opportunity. The doors of the Armory will be thrown open at 7 o’clock this evening. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Mikan Leads Chicago Five Against Nationals Tonight Gee Faces Giant Star At Armory; Syracuse Fresh From 47-36 Victory Led by George Mikan, the star-studded Chicago Gears arrived in Syracuse Nationals basketball entry at the State Armory here tonight. The Syracuse team won its second league encounter last night, defeating the Youngstown Bears 47-36 in the Ohio City. Along with Mikan, Chicago has Player Coach Davey Banks, who recently joined the team, and Dick Triptow, who last season gained fame as the fastest player in the loop and was elected on the all-tournament team at the season’s end. Mikan and Bruce Hale, another forward, were selected with Triptow on the all-tournament quintet. Long John Gee, who is but one inch shorter than Mikan, will attempt to dog the big fellow’s footsteps tonight and fans will get a chance to see how the local big man can fare against an unquestionably good opponent. George Nelmark, former St. Louis pro, who joined the Nats Saturday night, and produced a spark in the local club, will be making his second home appearance, the first for which he has been completely rested. Prior to the Indianapolis game Saturday he had made a rush trip here from St. Louis and had little sleep en route. Last night the Syracusans took their first road decision of the year by winning over Youngstown in what was largely a defensive game. The win, Syracuse’s second, boosted them into fifth place in the loop standings. Nine players were used by acting Coach George Mingin, and all but one figured in the Syracuse scoring. Leading the point getters for the Nationals was Nelmark, who contributed five baskets and three fouls for 13 points, but the high scorer of the game was Youngstown’s center, Milt Ticco, who played with the Kentucky University quint last year. Ticco tallied 16 points. At the end if the first half Syracuse had gained a 20-10 advantage and then in the third period the Nats pulled away to a commanding lead as they held the Bears to two points during the 10-minute spell. Youngstown put on a spirited fourth period rally to bring the score up to 39-35 but with a minute and a half remaining in the contest, Jerry Rizzo, Bill McCahan and Steve Sharkey each dropped in two pointers to insure Syracuse of victory. In the absence of John Gee, who couldn’t make the trip, the center position on the Syracuse team was divided between John Chaney and John Moiseichik. SYRACUSE: Nelmark, f (5-3-13), Sharkey, f (2-0-4), Meehan, f (4-1-9), McCahan, f (2-0-4), Chaney, c (3-2-8), Moiseichik, c (1-0-2), Rizzo, g (2-1-5), Rothman, g (1-0-2), Hill, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (20-7-47). YOUNGSTOWN: Ticco, f (6-4-16), Schu, f (0-0-0), Bowak, f (0-0-0), Meehan, f (0-0-0), Kramer, f (1-2-4), Sattler, c (3-2-8), Mills, c (1-0-2), Herman, g (0-0-0), Mahalik, g (0-0-0), Moetler, g (1-1-3), Shannon, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (13-10-36). Score at half-time- Syracuse 20, Youngstown 10. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Nelmark 2, Meehan 2, Rizzo, Rothman, Youngstown: Sattler 4, Herman. 1952 Elmira Star Gazette- Syracuse Dumps Elmira In Exhibition, 103-72 Utica--The Syracuse Nats of the National Basketball Association used a big second period margin to roll over the Elmira Colonels in an exhibition game last night, 103-72. A crowd of 1,500 fans saw the clubs battle on even terms in the opening period with the Nats taking a 26-22 lead. But the undermanned Colonels were no match for the NBA club the rest of the way. It was Elmira's eighth loss in nine games.Bill Gabor paced the Nats with 19 points. Sharing scoring honors for the night with him was Ed Earle of the Colonels with 19 counters. Jerry Fowler was next for Elmira with 15. In Elmira last night Harl Robacher, president of the Colonels, announced the following schedule for ABL games: Dec. 6, Hazelton; 9, at Wlkies-Barre; 13, Scranton; 14, at Hazleton; 20, Providence; 27, Manchester; 28, at Middletown; 29, at Scranton; Jan. 1, Middletown; 3, at Providence; 6, at Wilkes-Barre; 10, Wilkes-Barre; 11, at Manchester; 12, at Scranton; 15, Hazleton; 18, at Hazleton; 22, at Middletown; 23, at Manchester; 24, Providence; 29, Scranton; 31, Manchester; Feb. 7, Middletown; 8, at Providence; 9, at Scranton; 12, Hazleton; 14, at Hazleton; 15, Hazleton; 19, Wilkes-Barre; 21, at Middletown; 22, at Manchester; 24, at Wilkes-Barre; 28, Scranton; Mar. 7, Manchester; 8, at Hazleton; 10, at Wilkes-Barre; 12, Scranton; 14, Middletown; 19, at Providence; 21, Providence. Playoffs follow end of season. COLONELS: Earle (7-5-19), Kazokas (2-1-5), Fowler (7-1-15), Denning (2-6-10), Makovitch (0-1-1), Savage (5-5-15), Swart (1-1-3), Novak (2-0-4) TOTALS (26-20-72. NATS: Schayes (6-0-12), King (3-1-7), Gabor (9-1-19), Lloyd (4-3-11), Jorgensen (1-1-3), Rocha (3-1-7), Seymour (3-3-9), Osterkorn (4-4-12), Lochmueller (6-0-12), Cervi (5-1-11) TOTALS (44-15-103). Referee: Strimba. Umpire: Distoli. Utica Daily Press- Syracuse Nats Drub Elmira In Exhibition At UFA The Syracuse Nats found the UFA gym's baskets to their liking last night as they romped to an easy 103 to 72 exhibition triumph over the Elmira Pioneers of the American Basketball League. The game was sponsored by the Utica Sports Boosters, under chairmanship of Henry Varnety, Utica College's directors of athletics, with the purpose of obtaining funds to support projects for the benefit of youth in the city. However, the final financial report will show little profit as the attendance was estimated at 1,500, about 800 of which were children. The Boosters caught a bad weather night and were working under a heavy overhead. Before the main game a short program included remarks by Roy Williams, president of the association, and Varnety. These prominent Uticans in sports were introduced: Hal White of the Tigers; Ted Lepcio of the Red Sox; Billy Mills, baseball comedian and Vin Eichler, ex-Cornell's football captain and former city tennis champion. Scrolls for their contribution to the youths of Utica were presented in this order to John Lawler, Harold (Bud) Smith, Walter Matt and former Mayor Vincent Corrou, executive secretary of the Chamber of Commerce. It was announced that such scrolls would be presented to other Uticans who have aided the youth of the city at future Booster events. Little League basketball was demonstrated by members of the Cornhill circuit between halves of the main game with the players dividing into all-star teams which resulted in a 9-6 victory for the East section of the loop. The main game found the Nats on a hot shooting night and there was little Elmira could do to retaliate. However, the losers did manage to come up with the night's high scorer in Ed Earle who poured 19 counters. Syracuse was working at only half throttle as the 10-man squad divided the playing into a half each with one exception. A flare-up by Billy Gabor, the all-time Syracuse University court performer, resulted in a technical foul. When another was called on Gabor soon after in the first quarter, Gabor was replaced by Player-Coach Al Cervi. It was Cervi's first playing performance since he had announced his retirement as a player early in the season. However, the Nats' front office announced yesterday that Cervi was returning as an active player. To make room for Cervi on the eligible list, Bill Calhoun was sold outright to the Milwaukee Hawks. Of more importance to the Nats future plans was the rumor from the Syracuse bench that with Cervi's definite retirement next season he has already signed a contract to lead the Nats in 1953-54. After the Nats has established a 26-22 edge in the first period, the other rested regulars came in to outscore Elmira, 27-12. This left the halftime count at 53-34 and when the final periods got underway, Gabor injected some humor by coming on court with a large piece of adhesive over his mouth. With Gabor fast-breaking all over the place and Dolph Schayes unable to miss on long steves, all semblances of competition was soon gone. To add to Elmira's woes the flashy Earl Lloyd opened up for eight points under the hoop to add to the Syracuse total. The score: ELMIRA: Savage, f (5-5-15), Earle, f (7-5-19), Fowler, c (7-1-15), Kazokas, g (2-1-5), Denning, g (2-6-10), Makovitch, c (0-1-1), Swart, f (1-1-3), Novak, c (2-0-4), TOTALS (26-20-72). SYRACUSE: Osterkorn, f (4-4-12), Schayes, f (6-0-12), Gabor, f (9-1-19), Lloyd, f (4-3-11), Lochmueller, c (6-0-12), Rocha, c (3-1-7), Jorgensen, c (1-1-3), King, g (3-1-7), Seymour, g (3-3-9), Cervi, g (5-1-11) TOTALS (44-15-103). 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing Philadelphia Three Games Syracusans Down Rochester Royals The Syracuse Nationals look ahead to three consecutive meetings with second place Philadelphia after a return to the victory path with a 82-78 verdict over Rochester at the War Memorial last night. Enjoying a 2½ game lead in the Eastern Division, the shorthanded Nats face a difficult week. The series with the Warriors opens in Philadelphia tomorrow night and continues here Sunday with the third game at New Haven Tuesday. This set is followed by a game at Rochester Wednesday, and a tussle with high scoring Boston Celtics here Thursday. Coach Al Cervi finds his squad down to eight men although there is a chance George King will bolster the team soon. King worked out before last night’s fray and reported later a groin injury appeared improved. Dolph Schayes and Dick Farley were key men in the Nats second verdict of the season over the Royals and the sixth in a row at home. With 2,028 fans in the stands, Schayes netted seven points early in the fourth period to pull the Syracusans back in the game after they had dropped behind 65-59. Two miscues by aging Bob Davies aided the Nats. The Royals enjoyed a 73-70 advantage when Davies tossed the ball out of bounds and Earl Lloyd converted the error into a Nat basket. Red Rocha followed by sinking a foul to knot the score for the 19th time in the contest. On a fast break play Davies attempted to check Paul Seymour in midcourt and in so doing allowed Lloyd to slide in for an easy layup. Rochester threatened again by closing in 78-77 with 1:40 to play. Schayes then came through with a basket. Farley ended all worry by dribbling in for a layup in the final seconds. Schayes led scorers with 24 points, 11 of them in the final quarter. Rochester’s attack was paced by Don Henriksen with 15. SYRACUSE: Schayes (9-6-24), Rocha (4-5-13), Simmons (1-0-2), Lloyd (5-3-13), Kerr (2-0-4), Seymour (3-3-9), Kenville (3-4-10), Farley (3-1-7) TOTALS (30-22-82). ROCHESTER: Coleman (4-1-9), Christensen (1-0-2), Spears (2-3-7), Hendriksen (6-3-15), Risen (4-2-10), Spoelstra (4-1-9), Wanzer (3-0-6), Davies (1-0-2), McMahon (5-1-11), Marshall (2-3-7) TOTALS (32-14-78). Score at halftime- Syracuse 44, Rochester 41. Officials- Stutz and Rudolph. ---- Globetrotters Not Coming Here Jan. 2 A series of schedule changes affecting the Syracuse Nationals team, including cancellation of a Jan. 2 visit here by the Harlem Globetrotters, was announce today. Bob Saxton, Nat publicity director, explained the Globetrotter cancellation as follows: “The Trotters refuse to play here unless we raise ticket prices $1 per seat as we did for their earlier game here. We feel that the fans dislike the boost, so we have cancelled.” The Nats also noted that the Globies increased their percentage take of the gate from 35 percent last year to 40 percent this season. Alterations in the regular N.B.A. slate of the Nats for December are: 12, Philadelphia replaces Baltimore, at Syracuse; 14, Syracuse replaces Baltimore at New York; 15, Syracuse replaces Baltimore vs. New York at Boston; 28, Rochester replaces Baltimore at Syracuse; 30, Syracuse at Baltimore cancelled. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1952-53 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 3 Category:Calhoun Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dollard Category:Earle Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Hill Category:Jorgensen Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Lochmueller Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Mingin Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Savage Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Sharkey Category:Seymour Category:Simmons Category:Tormey